


The Other Phone (We Only Pray When the World is Ending)

by aHostileRainbow



Series: Mostly BAMF: A Collection of Small Fries Kicking Ass (Literally or Figuratively) [14]
Category: Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angels, BAMF Gabriel (Supernatural), BAMF Tony Stark, Crossover, Ficlet, Gen, ambiguous timeframe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 08:31:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11144718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aHostileRainbow/pseuds/aHostileRainbow
Summary: Tony Stark is Gabriel reborn in another dimension about two steps to the left of the Supernatural reality. Because God might not be kind, but he is creative.





	The Other Phone (We Only Pray When the World is Ending)

The Avengers were all filing out from debriefing, when Tony's phone rang. That wasn't unusual. Only, when they glanced back, Tony had stilled and he was staring down at a plain black flip phone unlike any tech they'd ever seen on him. As Steve opened his mouth to ask, Tony seemed to draw strength from a deep breath, abruptly seeming larger, older, self-possessed.

Of course, his tone revealed little of this change when he spoke, "Well, if it isn't my favorite dynamic duo! What can I be doing you for?"

There was an audible shout, what sounded like gunshots, and then a muffled voice.

"Ah, hello Sammy, your brother should really be watching his blood pressure with a temper like that. What do you - " Cut off, for once Tony didn't look even a pretense of insulted, clearly paying close attention, eyebrows slowly rising. "Oh. Well, you two are never boring, are you? Don't fuss, I'm on my way as we speak and I'll sort it out. Yes. Yes. Yes, you doofus."  
  
Laughter. Tony smiled, small and shockingly genuine.

"Haha. What do you take me for? Some kind of angel?"

Tony's phone flipped shut with a snap at the same time his heels began clicking sharply past his curious team with less than a glance for acknowledgement. As he strode forward, dragging them along in his wake, his usual phone appeared in hand and Tony's voice absently addressed them while he worked.

"So, I'm going to be unavailable for the next few days at least, possibly a week or two. In about half an hour you should get a call from Reed confirming him as your go-to for any tech-related disasters - make sure he solemnly swears on a stack of Ben's cookies not to do that portal experiment until I get back. Xavier has agreed to put Storm on call for air support in an emergency, in case Thor isn't back on schedule, but the rest of the X-Men have their own problems right now, so Peter's agreed to have the Guardians available while they're in this system. Natashalie, that agreement may or may not have involved those modeling shots from your cover as my PA, sorry not sorry but please try not to kill the kid if he gets dumb about it."

Finally pausing for breath, Tony raised his head and gave his gaping team some attention. Eyebrows climbing, he asked, "What? I refuse to believe you're shocked by the bribery. You think I ran SI and claimed a soldier for a best friend all these years without grasping basic logistics? You do remember the genius part of 'genius billionaire playboy philanthropist,' right?"

Shaking his head, he made one last tap to his phone screen and turned to face them while the armor came rushing down a corridor to assemble around him. They had been so distracted, even Natasha blinked to realize they were already on the helicarrier's forward deck.

"I'm on a bit of a rush order here, people, so no time to ease you into further evidence of my greatness. Don't break my tower or New York or each other and don't bother trying to call me - I will be well out of any satellite range. If there is a truly world-ending emergency and I am your last hope, well," Tony produced an oddly lopsided smile, "pray."

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, look, there's more. This was originally a tiny little drabble ending at that "some kind of angel" line. It lingered in a document for months until inspiration struck for a little expansion. Hope you all enjoy a peek at the madness! 
> 
> As usual, this idea is up for adoption with notice and I would love love love to read more like it - the Tony as an angel concept is one of my favorites.


End file.
